We wish you have a turtle Christmas
by Just Black Sugar
Summary: Una fanfic sobre la Navidad...que no es solo mía, es también de Rose Black Dragoon, que escribió la mitad de ella. Gracias Rose, eres la mejor...¡Feliz Navidad a todos!  Disclaimer: las tortugas no son mías, ni de Rose
1. Chapter 1

Las calles de la enorme ciudad de Nueva York estaban atestadas de personas que iban y venían cargando montones de obsequios, en medio de una de las principales avenidas dos amigas estaban platicando.  
>"¿Qué le vas a comprar a Leo, Rose?" – pregunta Benny.<br>"Creo que un libro" - responde Rose - "¿Y tú? ¿Qué le vas a comprar a Mikey?"  
>Benny sonríe.<br>"He conseguido un regalo perfecto...el primer número de su cómic preferido, "The Justice Force"  
>De inmediato ambas amigas se dirigieron a la tienda de historietas, Benny entró primero seguida de Rose. El encargado se sonrió al reconocer a la jovencita y dijo:<br>"Buenos días señorita, me supongo que viene a recoger su encargo"  
>"Sí, ¿ya llegó el ejemplar del cómic?" - preguntó ansiosa.<br>"Aquí lo tengo" - dijo el hombre al mismo tiempo que sacaba de una caja de cartón con las letras 'correo aéreo' el libro de historietas perfectamente bien protegido por dos capas de protectores plásticos.  
>"¡SI!" - gritó de emoción la pequeña Benny - "es justo como lo vi antes, a Mikey le encantará, ¿verdad Rose?"<br>"Benny..." - respondió Rose con una sonrisa divertida - "Si a Miguel Ángel no le gusta yo misma lo patearé por ingrato, pero no te preocupes el gritará de emoción al igual que tú al verlo"  
>"Yo también lo creo" - suspiró la pequeña viendo de nuevo el ejemplar y acercando su rostro al plástico aspiró el aroma y dijo: "me encanta el olor a nuevo".<br>Después de eso Benny sacó su alcancía llena de monedas y billetes para pagar la mitad restante del costo del libro. Ella había juntado todo el dinero durante seis largos meses, los libros de historietas son costosos.  
>"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste ahorrando Benny?" - preguntó Rose asombrada.<br>"Casi seis meses amiga"  
>"¡Es sorprendente!, que bueno que eres muy paciente"<br>"Ahora vamos a la librería Rose, hay una cerca de aquí" - dijo Benny despidiéndose del dueño de la tienda.  
>Benny y Rose llegaron a la librería en quince minutos, una vez dentro Rose se dirigió de inmediato a la sección de libros de poesía.<br>"Ya sabías cual escoger" - observó Benny.  
>"Sí... ya había visitado este lugar antes y me había gustado este libro para Leo, vamos a pagarlo"<br>Rose se acercó al cajero, sacó su bolso y pagó. Al salir de la librería Rose sacó el ejemplar y besó la portada.  
>"¿Por qué hiciste eso amiga?" - preguntó curiosa la pequeña Benny."Por que Leonardo tiene el nivel más alto de espiritualidad de los cuatro y estoy segura que cuando le quite la envoltura adivinará el beso y se sonreirá sabiendo que lo amo con toda mi alma" - respondió Rose sonrojándose.<br>"A mí me gusta más ver saltar de alegría al que yo amo" - añadió Benny.  
>"Si, eso también es genial. Vámonos, todavía tenemos que envolver los regalos y ayudar a los chicos a preparar todo para cenar" <p>

_En el mismo tiempo..._

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle..."  
>"¡Mikey! Si cantas una palabra más, eres muerto", gritò Raph enfadado, casi rompiendo una bolita del árbol de Navidad.<br>"¡Tranquilo, Raph! Es casi el día de Navidad, tenemos que ser más buenos. Si no, no tendrás regalos", respondiò Mikey sonriendo al hermano mayor y colocando sobre la puerta de la cocina una guirnalda verde y roja.  
>"Tú eres quien no va a tener regalos...", murmurò Raph, continuando adornando el árbol con bolitas rojas y doradas.<br>En aquel momento, llegò Leo, con una bandeja llena de galletas de chocolate en las manos.  
>"Hermanos, habéis visto..."<br>"¡GALLETAS DE NAVIDAD!", gritò Mikey, sin dejar a su hermano el tiempo de concluir la frase, se lanzò sobre la bandeja, como un lobo hambriento.  
>"Hehehe, has adivinado, Mikey", sonriò Leo.<br>"Mmmhhh,¡te quiero mucho, hermano!", dijo Mikey con la boca llena de galletas, "Tú no eres como Raph, que no sabe hacer otra cosa que enfadarse..."  
>"¡Ahora basta, cabeza hueca!", gritò Raph levantándose y lanzando una bolita contra Mikey.<br>"¡Gnagnagnagnagnagnagnagnagna!", respondiò Mikey mostrando la lengua a Raph y escondiéndose detrás de Leo.  
>"Raph...Mikey...", empezò Leo levantando la bandeja para proteger las galletas.<br>"¡Voy a matarte, Mikey!", gritò Raph.

"¡Eeeeeep!"  
>Mikey gritò como una chica y empezò a correr, mientras Raph lo persiguiò gritando.<br>En aquel momento, las tortugas oyeron un explosión.  
>"¿Qué...qué era eso?", preguntò Mikey quedándose quieto.<br>La puerta del laboratorio se abriò y saliò una tortuga toda cubierta de hollín, con una cara extrañada.  
>"¡Don! ¿Todo bien?", preguntò Leo preocupado.<br>"Creo...creo que si...", respondiò el genio.  
>"¿Qué has hecho?"<br>La tortuga mayor mirò el hermanito sin saber si debìa estar enfadado o divertido.  
>"Estaba...estaba intentando reparar las luces para el árbol y...en verdad, no estoy seguro que fue lo que sucedió..."<br>Leo sonriò y agitò la cabeza.  
>"Ahora basta, ya no debes trabajar, Don, ¡es la Nochebuena!", dijo.<br>"Pero...el árbol..."  
>Don mirò el árbol con ojos un poco tristes.<br>"Es fantástico también sin luces", respondiò Leo, "Ahora ayúdame a salvar Mikey"

"Vale"

En efecto, la tortuga con la mascara roja seguía persiguiendo su hermanito gritando sin detenerse.  
>"¡Voy a matarte!"<br>"Raph, es casi Navidad, ¡por favor!", exclamò Mikey corriendo.  
>"Ahora, Don...", susurrò Leo, "Uno...dos...y ¡TRES!"<br>Leo y Don se aferraron a Raph por los brazos y lo detienen.  
>"¡Ahhhhhh, déjenme inmediatamente!", gritò la tortuga enfadada.<br>Mikey dejò de correr y lanzò una mirada agradecida a los hermanos mayores.  
>"Gracias", dijo.<br>"Bien, Raph, ahora basta, ¿Vale? Mikey tiene razón, es casi Navidad", exclamò Leo.  
>"Vale", respondiò Raph.<br>Don y Leo lo sueltaron, Raph mirò a Mikey todavía enfadado, pero no hizo otro intento por perseguirlo.  
>"Bien, chicos, ahora que estamos todos tranquilos...¿Saben donde están Benny y Rose? Hace tres horas que no las vemos", dijo Leo.<br>Los otros se miraron.  
>"Yo no se nada", respondiò Mikey levantando las manos.<br>"Yo tampoco"  
>"Y yo como ellos", concluyò Raph.<br>Leo recogiò la bandeja con las galletas.  
>"Esta bien", dijo, "Si no regresan dentro de quince minutos, vamos a buscarlas"<br>"Estoy de acuerdo", respondiò Mikey, un poquito preocupado.  
>Raph y Don se intercambiaron una mirada divertida y sonríeron.<br>"Oigan, vosotros, ¿Qué les hace reír?", preguntò Mikey viéndolos.  
>"Nada, nada", respondieron ellos, siempre riendo un poquito.<br>"Déjalos no les hagas caso, Mikey, no están muy bien de la cabeza", bromeò Leo yendo a la cocina.  
>"¡Te he oído, sabes, intrépido!", gritò Raph.<br>"Ya lo se, hermanito"  
>De improviso, la puerta se abriò, y entraron Rose y Benny, hablando.<br>"Hola, chicos", saludò Rose.  
>"¡Chicas! ¡Ya era hora! Mikey y Leo estaban muy muy preocupados...", exclamò Raph sonriendo malvado.<br>"¿Por que tienes esa sonrisa tan sospechosa en el rostro Raph?" - pregunta Rose.  
>"Por nada, ¿no puedo sonreír sin que sospechen algo?"<br>"En tu caso siempre es sospechoso que sonrías Raph" - se burla Benny quien se había acercado a Mikey, ambos comenzaron a reírse juntos.  
>Donatelo sujetó de nuevo a Raph quien iba a comenzar a perseguirlos y le dijo: "No te enfades hermano, sólo están bromeando"<br>"Empezábamos a preocuparnos por ustedes chicas" - dijo Leo mirando a Rose.  
>"Perdona, estábamos ocupadas envolviendo los regalos" - respondió la chica mostrando al líder una enorme bolsa de plástico llena de cajitas adornadas con papeles de colores - "voy a colocarlos debajo del árbol"<br>"De acuerdo, en cuanto termines necesito un poco de ayuda en la cocina" - pidió Leo.  
>"Voy en un momento"<br>"Yo te ayudo amiga" - se ofreció Benny - "tenemos que poner los regalos de todos en orden. ¿Quieres que ayude en la cocina también?"  
>"No Benny, tienes que vigilar a Mikey, no quiero que abra sus obsequios por "error" antes de cenar, tienes que asegurarte de que no ponga las manos encima de los paquetes y no dejes que se acabe las galletas, hay que dejarles un poco a Abril y a Casey también"<br>"Mientras yo esté cuidando nadie se atreverá a acercarse, los protegeré con mi vida" - aseguró Benny con un tono gracioso.  
>Rose se rió y se encaminó a la cocina a ayudar a Leonardo.<br>El ninja de azul tenía serios problemas tratando de poner un poco de orden, como Donnie estaba ayudando a Raphael con el árbol, estaba completamente solo en la cocina. Rose se acercó y le dijo: "Si tú quieres puedo empezar a lavar todos platos"  
>"Por favor, a veces esto se puede convertir en un desastre" - dijo Leo sonriéndose.<br>Rose comenzó a lavar todo con rapidez mientras Leo vigilaba el horno esperando a que el pastel de frutas quedara listo.  
>"Huele delicioso" - dijo Rose acercándose a donde estaba Leonardo.<br>"Si, Mikey me ayudó a preparar el pastel"  
>"Sí, el pastel también huele bien" - dijo Rose riéndose.<br>Leonardo se sonrojó un poco sonriéndose tímidamente.  
>"Eres completamente adorable Leo"<br>"Creo que voy a ver si Raphael ya terminó con el árbol" - dijo Leo escapándose, pero Rose le sujetó una muñeca y lo detuvo.  
>"No te molestes Leo, soy yo la que va a salir a ver si ya llegó Abril, quiero que me ayude a poner la mesa"<p>

"Bien..."

En la sala al pie del árbol estaban Benny y Mikey.  
>"Por favor Benny déjame ver mi obsequio" - rogaba el travieso a la jovencita con ojos tristes.<br>"No Mikey, hasta que terminemos de cenar, cuando den las doce te lo daré, antes no" - Benny se negaba firmemente a las súplicas del más joven.  
>"¿Y si te ayudo a recoger después?" - preguntó Mikey.<br>"No"

"¿Y si te cocino unas galletas especiales sólo para ti?"

"No"

"¿Y si te digo que te quiero mucho?"  
>"Mikey, por eso que me acabas de decir deberías tener aún más paciencia" - pidió Benny tomando las manos de Mikey entre las suyas.<br>"Está bien Benny, por ti tendré paciencia" - suspiró resignado.  
>"Mh-mh-mh, ¡Pero que hay aquí! ¿Queréis un poco de muérdago?... ¡Creo que para vosotros es perfecto!", dice Raph, saliendo de detrás del árbol en aquel momento.<br>Benny deja inmediatamente las manos de Mikey y su cara se hace un poquito roja.  
>"¡Raph! ¿Estabas escuchando a escondidas?...", pregunta un poco enfadada.<br>"Claro que no, yo solo estaba adornando el árbol...", responde Raph sonriendo listo.  
>Después empieza a saltar como un bailarín y a tirar muérdago dondequiera, cantando:<br>"Es el amor...el amor..."  
>Mikey y Benny lo miran un momento. Después, se lanzan una mirada y sonríen.<br>Precisamente mientras Raph hace una pirueta enfrente de los dos, Benny y Mikey extienden una pierna y le ponen la zancadilla.  
>Raph cae a tierra con un grito. Benny no pierde tiempo y, antes de que Raph se levantara, le da un sonoro beso sobre la mejilla, mientras Mikey ríe.<br>"¿Ahora estás contento, pequeño Raphie? Ya sé que tú necesitas mucho amor y mucha atenciones...", dice la chica.  
>"¡Bleah!", exclama Raph frotándose la mejilla disgustado.<br>"¿Qué hay, no te gustan mis besos, pequeño Raphie?", pregunta Benny riendo.  
>En aquel momento, entran April y Casey.<br>"¡Buenas noches, chicos! Y ¡Feliz Navidad!", exclama Casey.  
>Rose sale de la cocina sonriendo alegremente.<br>"¡Hola April! ¡Hey, Casey!"  
>"Hola Rose, ¿Que tal?", saluta April.<br>"¡Muy bien, hemos casi terminado con la comida! Solo necesitamos una pequeña ayuda con la mesa..."  
>"Vale, te ayudo"<br>"¡Yo también!", dice Casey, acercándose de la cocina.  
>"¡Oh, tú no, Señor Jones! Tú vas a romper todos los platos...no, ayuda los chicos a terminar las decoraciones", exclama veloz Abril agarrando Casey por el cuello del abrigo.<br>"Hola, chicos", dice Leo saliendo de la cocina en aquel momento, "He preparado mis famosas galletas de Navidad, ¿Queréis...?"  
>"¡SI!", grita Casey, "¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están? ¡Quiero mis galletas!"<br>"Aquí están", responde sonriendo Benny dándole la bandeja con las galletas.  
>Casey la agarra y empieza a comer galletas.<br>"¡Son mías! ¡MÍAS!", dice con la boca llena y mirando sus amigos con ojos abiertos de par en par.  
>Rose y Benny lo miran y después miran April con mirada interrogativa.<br>"Es así todos los años", explica ella con aire de suficiencia, "Cuando Casey ve las galletas de Leo, se vuelve loco"  
>Rose y Benny vuelven a mirar a Casey, que continua a comiendo y gritando.<br>"Vamos, chicas, es mejor si lo dejamos solo, en estos momentos es bastante peligroso", suspira April empujándolas hacia la cocina.  
>Las chicas empiezan a poner la mesa.<br>De improviso, April pregunta:  
>"Entonces, ¿Cómo va con Leo y Mikey?"<br>Benny y Rose se detienen y se miran desconcertadas.  
>"Oh, vamos chicas, se ve que están enamoradas. Benny de Mikey y Rose de Leo", exclama April.<br>"Es...¿Es así de evidente?...", pregunta Benny toda roja.  
>April cruza los brazos.<br>"Para una mujer, si. Para un hombre...creo que no, Casey no parece saber algo sobre ello"  
>"Bien...", empieza Rose, "Tienes razón, me gusta Leo. Y creo que también yo le gusto, pero...es así, tímido..."<br>April sonríe.  
>"Leo siempre ha sido tímido con estas cosas, pero creo que tú le gustas mucho... siempre se sonroja cuando habla de ti..."<br>Rose arregla un tenedor, demasiado feliz para hablar.  
>"¿Y tú que me dices, Benny?", pregunta April.<br>Benny titubea un rato antes de hablar.  
>"No sé, no sé...me gusta mucho Mikey...y es tan dulce conmigo...pero...¿Y si me considera solo una amiga?", murmurò.<br>April le se acercò.  
>"No, yo no lo pienso...¿Has visto cómo te mira? ¿Y cómo te habla? Está totalmente enamorado de ti...conozco a Mikey desde hace muchísimo tiempo, puedo reconocer enseguida cuando quiere a una persona un poquito más que como a un amigo", susurrò.<br>Benny mirò a April con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
>"Gracias, April, eres una persona y una amiga muy amable", dijo.<br>"De nada...", respondiò April riendo un poco. 


	2. Chapter 2

Llegó la hora de cenar todos se sentaron a la mesa, el maestro Splinter había prometido pasar las fiestas en compañía de su viejo amigo el Damyo, además su instinto paternal le decía que sus hijos necesitaban una noche tan especial como esa sin necesidad de vigilancia.  
>La mesa era cuadrada así que todos se sentaron en parejas: Mikey con Benny de un lado, Rose y Leo en el otro, Abril y Casey en el tercero y Raphael y Donatelo en el cuarto lado.<br>En cuanto estuvieron sentados Donnie se dio cuenta de inmediato que su hermano de rojo y él eran los únicos que no tenían una chica a su lado así que Donatelo decidió jugarle una broma a su hermano.  
>"Raph..." - dijo Donnie.<br>"¿Qué?" - preguntó Raph sentándose.  
>Sorpresivamente Donnie abrazó a su hermano de rojo y le dijo: "estamos tú y yo juntos... bésame"<br>Todo mundo se rió a carcajadas mientras Raphael trataba de soltarse del abrazo del pequeño genio.  
>"¡SÚELTAME TONTO!" - gritaba Raph apoyando la palma de su mano en el rostro del ninja de morado.<br>Donatelo soltó a Raphael riéndose también.  
>"JA, JA, JA" - Mikey era el que se reía con más ganas - "eso fue muy gracioso hermano"<br>"Ya basta chicos, vamos a cenar" - dijo Leo.  
>Nadie se hizo repetir la invitación, a pesar de que Mikey había comido muchas galletas probó de todo: el pastel de frutas, la carne y los platillos a base de verduras, tomó mucho ponche de huevo.<br>"Todo esta comida está deliciosa" - dijo Casey sirviéndose más carne - "mis felicitaciones al chef"  
>"Gracias" - dijeron todos.<br>"¿Soy el único que no ayudó en la cocina verdad?" - mencionó Casey acordándose de que no había pisado ni por error esa parte de la guarida.  
>"No te preocupes Casey" - dijo Abril mirándolo con ternura - "Tú conseguiste el árbol y todos los adornos"<br>"Cierto nena"  
>Al terminar de cenar las tres chicas se levantaron y recogieron la mesa, los caballeros agradecieron el amable gesto. En cuanto todo estuvo en orden una vez más en la cocina las chicas regresaron con ocho copas llenas de uvas.<br>Al dar las doce exactamente todos comieron sus uvas esperando lo mejor para el siguiente año.  
>"¡LOS REGALOS!, ¡LOS REGALOS!" – gritó Mikey lleno de emoción levantándose seguido por Benny quien también estaba muy emocionada.<br>Todos se sentaron junto al árbol y comenzaron el intercambio.  
>Sin necesidad de decir nada Benny tomó el regalo de Mikey y se lo dio con una gran sonrisa, Mikey lo abrió, se puso rojo de placer y de agradecimiento.<br>"Benny…" – el travieso no sabía que decir – "Es, es… lo mejor que me hayan obsequiado en toda mi vida, gracias" – al terminar de hablar Mikey abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a Benny quien acariciaba suavemente el caparazón de Mikey.  
>"¿Te costó muy caro?" – preguntó el travieso.<br>"Eso no importa Mikey, hubiera dado una montaña de oro por él sabiendo que vería tu hermosa y sincera sonrisa tantas veces esta noche"  
>Miguel Angel expresó su agradecimiento y su amor estampando un beso suave… tibio, en las pequeñas manos que tan arduamente habían trabajado para ganar el dinero. Benny se dio cuenta de que Abril la miraba como diciéndole: "te lo dije". Ahora no había duda, la pequeña Benny era la dueña absoluta del alma, la mente y el corazón de Miguel Angel.<br>Mikey también le tenía una sorpresa a su pequeñuela. Buscó entre todos los regalos y puso una pequeña caja en las manos de Benny.  
>"Feliz Navidad Benny" – dijo Mikey sonriéndose.<br>La jovencita abrió la caja viendo en el interior la joya que formaba parte del collar que Miguel Ángel había ganado defendiendo su título de Campeón del Battle Nexus. Benny abrío los ojos de par en par.  
>"Pero, Mikey...este objeto era muy importante para ti...era el símbolo de tu victoria...", dijo.<br>"Benny, tu eres más importante de cualquier victoria", respondió Mikey dulcemente.  
>"Mikey, gracias" – sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Benny le dio un beso a Mikey en la mejilla.<br>Mikey sonrió.  
>"Y eso no es todo" – dijo Mikey levantándose, y se dirigió a su habitación donde tenía escondido un enorme ramo de rosas. Se acercó a Benny y le preguntó: "¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?"<br>"Mikey, yo...yo...¡SI! ¡SI! ¡Quiero ser tu novia!  
>Benny abrazó Mikey con toda su fuerza, con el corazón lleno de felicitad.<br>Todos celebraron el nuevo noviazgo de los dos más jóvenes.  
>"¡Así se hace Mikey!"<br>"¡Adelante hermano!"  
>"¡Qué feliz soy amigas!" – decía Benny abrazando a Rose y a Abril.<br>Rose se acercó a Leonardo quien se sonrojó un poco sin dejar de verla. Rose buscó su obsequio al pie del árbol y se lo entregó al líder.  
>"Leo…" – Rose no pudo continuar pues la emoción la embargaba.<br>Leonardo tomó de manos de Rose el paquete y lo abrió, al verlo de inmediato acarició la portada, después estrechó el libro contra su pecho. Rose comenzó a llorar de emoción, Leo al darse cuenta se levantó y tomó el rostro de la chica que lo amaba más que a nadie entre sus manos, limpió las lágrimas de la chica con sus pulgares se sonrió y comenzó a buscar entre los obsequios el que él había escogido para ella.  
>Leo entregó a Rose una cajita diminuta, la chica la abrió y no había nada en el interior, sintiendo que la curiosidad la invadía miró con ojos indagadores al ninja de azul quien dijo: cada vez que abras esa caja yo te daré un beso.<br>Rose puso la cajita en la silla, sorpresivamente abrazó a Leo y lo besó con ardor. Todos se le quedaron viendo con los ojos bien abiertos. Rose soltó a Leo y dijo: "Esta cajita es mejor que todo el muérdago del mundo" dijo recargándose en el pecho del líder quien la abrazó fuertemente después de haber recobrado el aliento.  
>En aquel momento, April exclamo:<br>"Chicos, ¡Los fuegos artificiales! ¡Empiezan ahora!"  
>"¡Los estábamos olvidando!", dijo Mikey.<br>Todos agarraron velozmente sus abrigos y corrieron fuera, para ver los fuegos.  
>Salidos de las cloacas, Leo dijo;<br>"Oye, Mikey y yo conocemos un lugar donde se ven muy bien los fuegos. ¡Adelante!"  
>Las dos tortugas condujeron a los otros sobre un tejado muy alto, en el centro de New York, de donde los fuegos artificiales eran maravillosos.<br>"Es...¡Es fantástico!", exclamo Benny.  
>"Ehehehe, ya lo se, cariño", respondió Mikey rodeándole los hombros con un brazo. En mientras tanto, algunos chicos estaban cantando una canciòn de Navidad.<p>

_Astro del ciel,_

_Pargol Divin,_

_mite Agnello Redentor,_

Lo chicos se sentaron sobre el borde del tejado, las piernas colgando.  
>Estaban asi: April, Casey, Raph, Don, Leo, Rose, Benny y Mikey.<br>Rose apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de Leo, que sonrió dulcemente a verla.

_Tu che i vati da lungi sognar,_

_Tu che angeliche voci nunziar_

"¿Te ha gustado esta Navidad?", le pregunto.  
>"Si", respondió ella, "No sabes cuanto"<br>"Leo…"

"¿Si?"

"Volví a abrir la cajita"

_Luce dona alle menti,_

_pace infondi nei cuor._

En el mismo tiempo, Mikey susurró a Benny:  
>"¿Puedo...puedo recibir un beso?"<br>Benny lo miró.  
>"¿Por qué?", preguntó.<br>"Porque estoy celoso de Raph. Yo también quiero un beso, y ahora", respondió Mikey sonriendo.

_Astro del ciel,_

_Pargol Divin,_

_mite Agnello Redentor_

"Pero ya te lo he dato uno, o mejor, dos"  
>"¿Y si yo quiero otro?"<br>Benny sonrió y beso' la mejilla de Mikey.

_Tu disceso a scontare l'error,_

_Tu sol nato a parlare d'amor,_

"¿Ahora eres feliz?", preguntò la pequeña chica.  
>"Si, ahora si", dijo Mikey besando los labios de su novia.<p>

_Luce dona alle menti,_

_pace infondi nei cuor_

Entre tanto, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban aquella noche muy especial, la noche de Navidad.

_Astro del ciel,_

_Pargol Divin,_

_mite Agnello Redentor,_

_Tu di stirpe regale decor,_

_Tu virgineo, mistico fior,_

_Luce dona alle menti,_

_pace infondi nei cuor._

Feliz Navidad a todos, amigos.

Esta era una cancion de Navidad italiana...^^' Querià escribir algo de italiano en esta fanfic, porque soy italiana. Su nombre es "Astro del Ciel".


End file.
